


Silent Pleasure

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair share a bed - with Simon in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Pleasure

## Silent Pleasure

by DannyD

Author's webpage: <http://www.dexters-world.de>

* * *

Silent Pleasure  
by DannyD 

It had begun without a warning, as always. Like in a Stephen King novel, the two innocent heroes didn't sense the disaster lurking around the bend ready to hit from the dark, brutally destroying the wonderful plans which had been discussed and arranged with utmost care. They had planned a relaxing weekend, filled with sensual cuddling in front of a crackling fire, moist kisses in secret places and steamy-hot lovemaking in a king-sized bed at home. 

Blair sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling of their room. It was dark, after midnight, and a snowstorm outside ravaged the building with bitter force. The wind blew like a howling wolf, and Blair shivered suddenly. It had been such a perfect idea, executed carefully, and then the damn blizzard shattered their dreams into millions of icy pieces. 

They were lovers, he and Jim, the tough detective with the Major Crimes Unit of Cascade PD. If he'd thought back, Blair realized they had been in love right from the very first day they had met. Too bad both of them hadn't recognized the signals, the subtle love signs radiating from the other's body whenever they saw each other. It had taken them almost three years to finally find out the love was two-sided, and even today it seemed like an unbelievable miracle that the young anthropologist shared a bed with his roommate, partner and now lover. 

The conference they had attended in Seattle had appeared to be a small drawback to the promising weekend ahead of them. "Sure, Simon, no problem, Sandburg and I will accompany you to the conference," Jim had replied good-naturedly to his captain's request to join him. "Of course, you'll be back on Saturday evening, Cinderella," Simon had reassuredjoked. 

Certainly, nobody had counted on the weather to turn into a raging snowstorm and that they were forced to stay overnight in a worn-out motel in the middle of nowhere. Norman Bates' cousin, as Blair had joked in frustration, had only one room available since it appeared the whole of Washington State was seeking cover at the "Sweet Dreams Inn". 

'Well,' Blair pondered, totally unhappy, 'I'm staying at a hotel with Jim, we are even sharing a king-sized bed....' 

...with their captain who was snoring beside them! 

The promised "one room" also only had "one" bed, and the disappointment on Blair's face would have been evident to even Simon Banks, if he'd known about their romantic relationship. Jim had always waited for the so-called perfect moment to fill in his captain about his love for the police observer, but the opportunity had never offered itself. 

"Hey, we're adults, right?" Simon had said when it was clear they would have to stay there for the night. "Jim, you sleep on the right side, I'll take the left, and Blair, since you're the smallest, you will take the middle." The idea was as bad as it sounded, and Sandburg couldn't bite back the mockery: "Do I look like a room divider, Simon?" 

So much for the relaxing, sensual, steamy-hot weekend adventures, Blair thought grimly as another gust of wind blew seeming to shake the house. He tried to make light of the situation, but whenever he closed his eyes, the smiling face of his lover tormented him with ideas of what they would be doing tonight if they were alone. Blair tried to shove the invading but pleasant thoughts away. He felt his arousal starting to build an impressive bulk in his pajama pants. Shit. What's worse than being in bed with your favorite guy and not able to make love to him? Being aroused and not able to make love to him, Blair concluded and, for the first time since he could remember, he wished his erection would fade. 

Now! 

Blair sighed again, when his efforts to calm down resulted in exactly the opposite. He'd always suspected his penis had a mind of his own! 

"Simon?" Blair said out loud, an idea coming to mind. Wicked and evil. 

The police captain didn't answer, deep breaths indicating his sleep. Instead, Jim's voice reached his ears. 

"You okay, Chief?" he asked, lowering his voice. He shifted and Blair could feel Jim's warm breath near. Blair rolled onto his right side to face his lover, although he couldn't make out a thing in the darkness of the hotel room. He was sure though that Jim could see him clearly, and he almost felt Jim's searching, worried glance roam over his face. 

"Yeah," Blair whispered, his hand tugging at the blanket he and Jim shared, pulling it over their heads. 

"What....?" Jim asked puzzled, his enhanced sense of sight re-adjusted to the new situation. Blair grinned and moved forward. Placing a short kiss on Jim's lips, the anthropologist hushed the question. Their heads together, Jim tried to return the kiss but Blair pulled back. "Is he asleep?" 

Jim reached out to remove the blanket from his head for a moment and turned up his hearing. Simon was breathing deep and steady telling him ...they were safe. Smiling, Jim returned to their little cave of love under the blanket. 

"Sleeping like a baby," he announced and captured Blair's delicious lips in a deep, almost fierce kiss. Blair's mouth opened a bit, and Jim's tongue gained entrance, exploring the area, groping for its counterpart. Their tongues met and fought for dominance. Breaking for air and struggling for breath under the blanket, they brought their groins together, grinning their growing erections felt through offending underwear. 

Joining for another passionate kiss, Blair fumbled with Jim's pajama shirt. The Sentinel groaned when nimble fingers danced across his chest and gently tweaked his nipples. At the first soft touch they grew hard, and moving forward blindly, Blair's lips sought the little nubs. 

"Ahhh," Jim moaned when the moist tongue reached out and softly licked and sucked in a sensual rhythm of love. While Blair teased his nipples, Jim worked on his lover's pajamas and returned the pleasant ministrations. Jim's hands roamed down between Blair's legs and found his erect cock. He tenderly massaged the organ, his fingers sliding up and down the shaft, alternating between firm and subtle kneading. Sometimes Jim ceased his motion, but his hand never left the its place. His sensitive fingertips absorbed the heat and pulsing blood of Blair's penis. 

Then, the love massage began all over again. Stilled. Waited. And again. 

The inventive tongue suddenly stopped the erotic samba on Jim's nipples. Blair panted heavily, as his body reacted to Jim's magnificent hands. If he got any harder, Blair was sure he would burst. 

"Jim..., st-op it," he demanded in a low voice, still mindful of the sleeping man beside them. 

For a moment, their mutual efforts of pleasure stilled, granting their aroused nerves and musclesa chance to relax. "What is it?" Jim's breath tickled his face, and again Blair's mouth lurched forward for a quick kiss. 

"I want to make love to you, Jim," Blair smiled. He lovingly pushed at Jim's chest to make his lover roll over. "Move on your side, my love," he instructed gently. 

"What if Simon wakes up?" Jim smiled back and complied eagerly, shedding his pants in a swift movement. He had to ask the question and if he was honest with himself, he would admit his nervousness of knowing his superior officer slept right beside them. However, it gave him a kick that they had to be silent. The knowledge of doing something "forbidden" intensified the excitement of what was about to happen. 

Blair placed little soft kisses onto Jim's back. "Bite on a pillow or something," he suggested huskily. Teasingly, he bumped his erection against firm ass cheeks, moving even closer to let Jim feel his burning need. 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jim pulled his pillow closer just in case. 

"Do you have anything?" he whispered over his shoulder. Actually, he was not at all surprised when Blair produced a small tube of lube from under his pillow. Jim had to ask nevertheless, "Don't tell me you hid it there when Simon was here?" He felt Blair's kiss on his back turn into a broad grin. 

Stroking his own erection to new life, the detective sensed a cool, gelled finger between his cheeks as Blair carefully prepared him for entry. Drawing a mosaic of bigger and smaller circles around the gateway to paradise, Blair's lips touched the man's strong back, his tongue lovingly whirling up and down. His finger slipped inside easily. 

"How does that feel, big guy?" Blair breathed, and Jim's only reply consisted of a backwards movement of his hips to impale himself on the long finger inside of him. "Like that, huh?" Blair deciphered, and added first a second and, after a few minutes of thorough stretching and massaging, a third finger. The muscled tunnel relaxed almostnotably, and with a deliberate stroke, the dexterous fingers stimulated Jim's prostrate. 

Jim bit down on his pillow when the sensation flooded through his body like magical lightning. He moaned into the soft surface, clenching his internal muscles to increase the feeling. The wizard's fingertips hit again, and then they were quickly withdrawn. Feeling them leave too quickly without much time for the nerve endings to even send the message to his brain, Jim sighedhis complaint. The sigh became a name, "Blair." 

"I'm not going anyway, love," the young man promised and placed his cock at the waiting entrance, gingerly pushing forward and demanding access. 

The intruder stretched him almost unbearably, and Jim released his breath. With that the last amount of resistance drained from his body, and Blair was able to slide inside him until the two lovers were fully connected. Enjoying the intoxicating feeling of completeness for a few minutes, neither moved. Breaths and heartbeats becoming one rhythm, body heat amplifying the love they shared like never before. 

"I love you, Chief," Jim mumbled. 

Blair's hands came around and covered Jim's on his cock. "Always." 

He started a subtle, almost imperceptible rocking back and forth, while their hands joined and fingers laced. Their 'situation' restricted them to tormenting, slow motion movement which heightened their arousal to the point of no return. The long but tender strokes reached Jim's prostate from time to time, driving him towards climax at snail pace. 

Blair sensed his own pleasure increasing with each motion. Jim's internal muscles worked on his cock, almost challenging him to come. Like Jim's hands before, the Sentinel managed to adjust his muscles to alternate between tight clenching, followed by a gentle release. And again. 

And... 

Abruptly, Jim's movements ceased. Blair moaned when his cock was gripped tightly by the strong muscles. Too tight, like Jim was suddenly resisting the love-making! The detective's hands also grabbed Blair's hands and stilled the massage of his penis. 

"J....?" Blair started, but a low "sshhhh" hushed him. 

Not knowing what had happened, Blair complied and...listened. 

The other side of their bed squeaked. The sound of a blanket being tossed aside penetrated the stillness of the night. The wooden floor cracked when a pair of naked feet hit the ground. The whole bed sprung when the tall figure of Simon Banks got up! 

Jim and Blair held their breath, not daring to make a single sound or movement. Burning with pleasure and unsatisfied need, their bodies screamed in protest. Jim mutilated his pillow, while he fiercely captured Blair's hands, hovering over his straining cock. 

Please. No touch. No sound. No smell. No taste. Thank God the room was dark -- no sight. 

The blanket still covered them, and they noticed with relief Simon hadn't switched on the lights. They followed the sound of their captain slowly tiptoeing to the bathroom. How thoughtful of him to not wanting to wake them, but right now, Blair would have given anything for a suddenly fainted police captain. 

Banks opened and closed the bathroom door. Jim could hear him turning on the lights inside the small room, mumbling something. 

"What should we do?" Blair's voice was on Sentinel level, and Jim slowly shook his head 'no'. 

"Wait?" the anthropologist interpreted correctly and his hands moved down as if he wanted to emphasize the exclamation in the typical Sandburg manner. Involuntarily, they brushed over Jim's cock. The forced restraint of the fear of being discovered, the tense muscles, and now the inadvertent touch of Blair's gentle hands -- it was all too much for Jim, and he came with a cry, muffled by the pillow. The moment he came, his internal muscles tightened, sending spasm-like waves through his body. 

The electrifying stimulation drove Blair over the edge, and he exploded inside Jim. He wanted to scream but only a moan escaped his lips, turning into panting when he fought for air. Blair went limp and collapsed against Jim's back, forcing himself to catch his breath. His heart thundered inside his chest and, from the rise and fall of Jim's upper body, he could tell the detective needed air as much as he did. "Sorry," Blair muttered, and he felt Jim's hands reassuringly patting his. 

The toilet flushed, water running, and moments later, the bathroom door reopened. Simon sneaked through their room, trying to be as silent as possible. Reaching his side of the bed, he lowered himself with a yawn, groping for the blanket. The snow storm hadn't ceased in its strength, Simon thought, listening to the wind that still blew forcefully against the window. 

The captain yawned again and rolled onto his side, facing the other half of the bed. Squinting his eyes, all the could make out was a black and grey mountain of pillows and blankets. The wind howled again, and Simon shook his head in admiration at the deep sleep the two men shared. 

"Like two little angels," Simon sighed and closed his eyes. 

The End. 


End file.
